Cinta Pertamaku
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Umulku 5 tahun. Cinta peltamaku adalah gulu TK-ku. / Namaku Takao Kazunari. Umurku 22 tahun. Cinta pertamaku adalah murid di TK-ku. / Kemudian mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama, maka mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. AU. Pedonari/Chintalou. [chapter 2]
1. Kasusnya Midorima

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Etc. DLDR**

Note: ga ada hubungannya sama KB series, in case you were wondering.

* * *

[Chapter 1: Kasusnya Midorima]

_**Pertama kali bertemu dengan guru berisik itu, kupikir guru itu mengganggu sekali ...**_

Namaku Mido_l_ima Shinta_l_ou. Umu_l_ku lima tahun. Aku tinggal be_l_sama sepupuku, Akashi Seijuuro, di Kyoto. O_l_ang tuaku dokte_l_ dan pe_l_awat di Tokyo, jadi me_l_eka sangat sibuk dan mempunyai waktu yang sedikit untukku, makanya aku dititipkan pada Akashi. Lagipula ayah bilang ia ingin aku me_l_asakan masa kecil di daerah pedesaan sebelum masuk sekolah dasa_l_.

Aku be_l_sekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak Ajaib. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh da_l_i _l_umah Akashi, jadi Akashi tidak mempe_l_masalahkannya. Akashi bilang ia tidak ingin aku menunggu sekolah sampai cukup umu_l_ untuk mendafta_l_ SD dan diam saja di _l_umah.

TK Ajaib dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon tinggi, jadi suasannya sejuk sekali. Meski letaknya yang jauh da_l_i kota, yang be_l_sekolah di sini lumayan banyak. Ada si be_l_isik Kise _L_youta, si p_l_eman Aomine Daiki, si bawel Kagami Taiga, Ku_l_oko Tetsuya yang selalu mengeko_l_i Kagami, si _l_akus Mu_l_asakiba_l_aAtsushi, Momoi Satsuki yang sepe_l_ti ibu-ibu, dan lain sebagainya.

Gu_l_u-gu_l_u di TK Ajaib juga baik-baik ... mungkin. Bebe_l_apa di antaranya ada yang tengil, sepe_l_ti Hyuuga-sensei contohnya. Bebe_l_apa ada yang polos sekali, sepe_l_ti Kiyoshi-sensei.

TK Ajaib memang dipenuhi o_l_ang yang baik, namun tidak ada satupun yang bena_l_-bena _l _ak_l_ab denganku. Me_l_eka bilang aku o_l_ang yang susah didekati, jadi me_l_eka menye_l_ah untuk bena_l_-bena_l _ak_l_ab denganku. Ya aku sih tidak mempe_l_masalahkannya! Toh aku tidak me_l_asa kesepian—nanodayo.

_**Tapi guru itu berbeda dari yang lain ...**_

Dia selalu mengeko_l_iku kemana-mana. Ke _l_uang makan, _l_uang main, _l_uang musik, bahkan sampai ke kama_l_ mandi! Padahal aku sudah se_l_ing mengusi_l_nya, tapi ia selalu kembali lagi!

"Memangnya Shin-chan tidak kesepian kalau kutinggal?"—ia pe_l_nah tanya suatu hari. Dasar sok tahu!

Ia sepe_l_ti kutu! Susah dihilangkan!

Kemudian aku la_l_i untuk menghinda_l_inya,

"Shin-chan! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?"

Tapi dia selalu mengeja_l_.

"Pe_l_gi sana! Pe_l_gi!"

"_Sensei _dan Midorin mulai lagi deh." Seru Momoi sambil menyeruput jus rasa pisangnya.

"_Sensei _seneng banget sih ngisengin Mido_l_imacchi!" seru Kise yang bersemangat.

"Mau ta_l_uhan siapa yang menang, gak? Midorima yang berhasil lolos apa _sensei_ yang berhasil nangkep Midorima?" seru Aomine.

"Ikutan! Aku ta_l_uhan _sensei _yang menang!" seru Kagami.

"C_en_c_ei." _Seru Kuroko.

"_Sensei_. Soalnya _sensei_ selalu bikin cemilan enak." Kata Murasakibara.

"Aku sih Midorimacchi! Masa kalian ga ada yang percaya Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku juga taruhin Midorin! Kalau aku kalah kalian aku masakin!" pekik Momoi.

Seketika semuanya langsung batal taruhan.

Aku tahu kalau me_l_eka suka ta_l_uhan di belakangku. Soalnya aku tahu me_l_eka tahu, setiap aku kabu_l _dari _sensei _pasti—

"KUTANGKAP KAU, SHIN-CHAN!"

"—AAAAAA!"

—_Sensei _akan menangkapku. Selalu.

"Kena deh kamu!" sang guru be_l_ambut _l_aven itu tertawa puas sambil menggendongku. Aku pun me_l_onta-_l_onta minta dilepaskan, tapi ia te_l_lalu kuat—dan besar. "Kamu kenapa selalu kabur sih tiap melihatku? Aku 'kan bukan monster!"

"Tidak! Kau monste_l_! Monste_l_ menge_l_ikan yang akan memakanku nanodayo! Lepaskaaann!" ujarku masih membe_l_ontak.

"Du-duh! Hati-hati dong, Shin-chan! Kalau kue wortelnya tumpah gimana?" keluh _sensei_.

"Gak peduli! Aku gak suka kue wo_l_tel nanodayo!"

_Sensei _lalu tertawa, "Hmmm boong banget sih. Aku tahu kok kalo Shin-chan sukaaaaa banget sama kue wortel! Akashi yang memberitahuku."

A-Akashi memberitahunya? Dasar pengkhianat!

"Nggak kok, nanodayo! Lepaskan aku dasar pedo-mesum!"

"Oke oke, tapi hanya kalau Shin-chan makan kue buatanku loh~" si _sensei _bejat itu pun mulai menjejaliku dengan kue wo_l_tel. (Ka_l_ena gengsi) tentu saja aku menolaknya, nanodayo! Tapi gu_l_u itu sangat ke_l_as kepala dan tetap menjejaliku hingga aku sesak napas!

Ka_l_ena capek dijejelin ga_l_pu (aku tidak menye_l_ah kok! Hanya capek!), akhi_l_nya aku membuka mulutku untuk memakan kuenya. Tapi saat mau disantap—

—_sensei _itu malah mena_l_ik ga_l_punya da_l_i mulutku dan memakan kuenya.

"Loh? Kenapa marah begitu? Katanya gak suka kue wortel?"

O_l_ang ini!

"Balikin kueku!" seruku lantang. "Balikin! Balikiiiin!"

"Whoa—whoa! Shin-chan! Hati-hati! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Balikin!" aku masih be_l_usaha untuk menggapai pi_l_ing be_l_isi kue yang dipegang _sensei_.

"Shin-chan! Aku beneran mau jatuh nih—waaaa!"

Badan _sensei _pun terjungkal kebelakang. Alhasil, kue wo_l_tel yang mati-matian ditahan _sensei _pun melayang dan ... mendarat di atas wajah _sensei. _Sontak, semua anak yang menyaksikan pun te_l_tawa—te_l_masuk aku.

"_L_asakan, nanodayo!" Aku menunjuk-nunjukkan dengan tampang puas sekali. "Siapa su_l_uh main-main denganku, nanodayo!"

Tapi, tidak sepe_l_ti biasanya. Biasanya _sensei _itu akan langsung balas mengejekku. Tapi tadi tidak. Ia hanya melihatku dan te_l_senyum ... te_l_senyum menge_l_ikan.

[baca: tersenyum lembut sekali dan berbeda dari biasanya jadi mengerikan.]

"Ke-kenapa melihatku kayak gitu, na-nanodayo?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, hehe. Tapi Shin-chan manis sekali kalau tertawa seperti itu."

_Manis._

_**Manis.**_

_Shin-chan __**manis**__._

_.._

_.._

_PLAK._

"O-ow! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku seperti itu?! Tidak sopan!"

"_Sensei _yang tidak sopan! Be-be_l_bica_l_a aneh sepe_l_ti itu!"

Aku pun be_l_la_l_i meninggalkan _sensei _yang menganga. Aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku la_l_i waktu itu. Tapi _l_asanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pe_l_gi da_l_i _sensei_.

.

"Midorin berubah banget yaaa ..." kata Momoi.

"Iya! Dulu Midorimacchi itu galak banget! _'Jangan dekati aku, nanodayo!'_" Kise pun menirukan gaya berbicara Midorima yang mengundang tawa banyak orang.

"Mido_l_ima-kun juga beda kalau di dekat _cencei_ ..." ujar Kuroko.

"Ngaco kamu, nanodayo." Sergahku.

"Tidak, Tetsu benar. Kalau di dekat _sensei, _kamu seperti ... gadis perawan."

Sebuah bola basket menghantam wajah Aomine.

"MAKSUDNYA MALU-MALU GITU IH BIASA AJA KALI GAK USAH NIMPUK JUGA KELES!" seru Aomine tidak terima.

"Habis siapa su_l_uh ngomong gak senonoh." Kata Kagami, disusul anggukan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin Midochin suka _sensei_?"

_PFFFFTTTT ..._

"Hahahaha sumpah lucu banget deh kamu, Murasakibara!" Aomine tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aomine-kun, tidak _c_opan." Seru Kuroko.

"Tapi bisa juga sih. Habis ga_l_a-ga_l_a _sensei _juga 'kan dia be_l_ubah."

"Ta-tapi Kagamicchi, mereka kan laki-laki—"

"MEMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA JIKA MEREKA LAKI-LAKI? Cinta mengenal persamaan! JUSTRU KARENA MEREKA LAKI-LAKI JADINYA LEBIH INDAH?! _GO MIDORIN! _Aku mendukungmu!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop._ Nah, ketauan 'kan Momoi ada bibit-bibit fujoshi.

"Kalian ngaco, nanodayo. Gak ada apa-apa antara _sensei _sama aku."

Tidak, menu_l_utku kalian bena_l_. Pasti ada _apa-apa _anta_l_a _sensei _dan aku. Atau setidaknya aku pada _sensei_. _Sensei _yang begitu menakjubkan di mataku, ka_l_ena selalu menemaniku tanpa aku minta. _Sensei _yang juga begitu menge_l_ikan, ka_l_ena bisa membuatku lebih kacau da_l_i biasanya.

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan __**karena hanya **_**sensei **_**yang bisa membuatku sepe**_**l**_**ti ini. **__Be_l_detak tak ka_l_uan sepe_l_ti gadis pe_l_awan jatuh cinta yang dibilang Aomine._

Omong-omong, aku belum kasih tahu nama _sensei_-ku.

Namanya _sensei—_

—**Takao Kazunari.**

(Bukan) cinta pe_l_tamaku.

—_chapter 1:_ _FIN_

_[**NEXT**,Chapter 2: Kasusnya Takao]_

* * *

_Np: My Love – Westlife_

Nb: Gue semacam ngidam sama Pedonari/Chintalou. Terus jadilah ini hahay :"")))) Rencananya fic ini jadi 3 chapter, tapi kalau ada perubahan rencanya ya... tau deh. Eniwei, jangan lupa ripiunya ya!


	2. Kasusnya Takao

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Etc. DLDR**

Note: ga ada hubungannya sama KB series, in case you were wondering.

Happy birthday, **reinyuujiro**! May the pedoness bless you! /no

* * *

[Chapter 2: Kasusnya Takao]

_**Pertama kali bertemu dengan anak itu, kupikir anak itu tidak lucu sama sekali ...**_

"Jadi," seorang pria dewasa menengah dengan surai cokelat muda sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas di hadapannya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya. "Kau bilang kau merasa ... punya kelainan?"

Si obyek yang ditanya hanya diam dan menyeruput teh panas yang dihidangkan oleh sang pewawancara sebagai salam ramah si pemilik rumah, "Ya."

"Oke ..." si pewawancara hanya berdehem dan menggaruk kepalanya, seperti pusing dengan situasi aneh seperti ini. Ya, maksudku, kau pasti bingung 'kan jika malam-malam tiba-tiba didatangi orang yang bilang '_TOLONG AKU PUNYA KELAINAN!' _keras-keras hingga ia diperhatikan tetangga?

"Baiklah. Coba cerita soal dirimu."

"Ayolah, Miyaji-_senpai ~" _sang lawan bicaranya merajuk, "Masa aku masih perlu ngasih tahu namaku? Kita 'kan sudah lama kenal!"

"Prosedur tetaplah prosedur, _Takao_." Seru Miyaji dengan nada ketus, "Lagipula, kau yang minta aku sendiri untuk jadi psikologmu hari ini 'kan?"

"Iya deh iya ..."

"Ya sudah, sana lanjutkan!"

"_Senpai _galak sekali sih." Cibir Takao. "Oke. Namaku Takao Kazunari. Umur 22 tahun. Aku seorang mahasiswa Universitas Shuutoku jurusan psikologi. Sementara ini sedang cuti karena nenekku sakit makanya aku harus pulang kampung ke Kyoto dan menjaganya. Sementara aku cuti aku sekalian kerja sambilan di TK Ajaib."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di TK Ajaib?" tanya Miyaji.

"Err... kurang lebih satu tahun?"

"Lalu sejak kapan 'kelainan' yang kau bilang ini dimulai?"

"Duh, kapan ya?" Takao mengusap-ngusap dagunya, berusaha untuk mengingat. "Enam bulan yang lalu, kurasa."

"Sekarang, cerita tentang awal mula 'kelainan' ini terjadi."

"A-apa sih _senpai_? Gak mau ah! Aku maluuuuuu." Kata Takao sok-sok nutup-nutupin wajahnya. Padahal sih dibalik tangannya dia cekikikan.

"Gak usah girang sendiri dan buruan cerita, _kampret_. Udah malem nih!"

"Oke, oke. Jadi gini ..."

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu di tempat kerjaku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tinggal di Kyoto. Tapi karena nenekku sakit, aku harus kembali dan merawatnya. Karena aku butuh tambahan biaya untuk perawatan nenek, jadilah aku bekerja paruh waktu (seringnya sih_ full-time_, toh menyenangkan!) di TK Ajaib.

Kesan pertamaku tentangnya; dia kelihatan seperti orang _gloomy_! Habis wajahnya selalu cemberut dan matanya selalu memijing tajam seperti garuda (Kenapa juga perumpamaannya garuda). Orangnya sangat pendiam, dan ia selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari keramaian, sehingga ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Terus cara ngomongnya juga aneh, ada '_nanodayo_'-nya di setiap akhir kalimat.

Omong-omong, aku tidak membicarakan soal rekan kerjaku. Aku sedang membicarakan ... anak muridku.

Krik.

...

Gak usah ketawain gue.

Sebagai guru yang baik, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Awalnya mendekatinya sangat susaaaaah sekali. Dia itu bagaikan tembok bata berlapis baja! Jangankan ditembus, digoyangin aja susah! Sering kali niat baikku dipatahkan olehnya. Padahal pengen ngajak main, eh ditendang! Padahal pengen nina boboin kayak anak-anak lain, eh ditampar! Dibilang pedo-mesum juga lagi! Batin, batin.

Namun setelah mengenalnya cukup lama, barulah ke-_imoetz_-annya mulai terlihat. Dia itu sebenarnya anak yang baik, tapi ya agak pemalu aja. Pernah suatu hari ada anak namanya Kagami lagi belajar ngeja kata, terus dia gak bisa. Dan anak ini lalu datang menyelamatkan Kagami dan membantunya. Widih! Beneran baik 'kan? Sayangnya di akhirnya dia bilang gini;

"A-aku bantuin bukan ka_l_ena pingin! Cu-Cuma aku gak tahan ngeliat kamu yang bego banget!"

Abis itu mereka berantem.

... Ya sudah kubilang 'kan dia anaknya baik, tapi sayangnya pemalu.

Lambat laun dia mulai terbuka dengan orang lain. Sekarang, hampir semua teman sekelasnya selalu mengajaknya bermain, tentu ini prestasi yang luar biasa! Perjuanganku rupanya tidak sia-sia. Sesekali juga, meski jarang, ia mulai suka tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali, seperti malaikat.

"Terus kapan 'kelainan'nya mulai?"—Miyaji.

"Iya sabar, qaqa. Ini juga baru mau cerita."—gue.

Suatu hari, seperti biasa aku sedang ngejar-ngejar dia. Soalnya aku mau berbaik hati nyuapin dia kue wortel hasil pangganganku, tapi dianya kabur! Sebagai guru tentu aku kesal! Ini namanya murid tidak sopan (alasan)!

"Shin-chan! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Pe_l_gi sana! Pe_l_gi!"

Ouch. Hati ini sakit, Shin-chan! Kenapa kamu selalu menolak kehadiranku?

Tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan penolakan Shin-chan. Aku pun mengambil jalan memutar sehingga ia mengira kalau aku kehilangan jejaknya. Ketika ia lengah ...

"KUTANGKAP KAU, SHIN-CHAN!"

"—AAAAAA!"

"Kena deh kamu!" aku segera memeluk Shin-chan dan menggendongnya. Shin-chan langsung terlihat pucat pasi dan memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi tidak semudah itu hohoho~ "Kamu kenapa selalu kabur sih tiap melihatku? Aku 'kan bukan monster!"

"Tidak! Kau monste_l_! Monste_l_ menge_l_ikan yang akan memakanku nanodayo! Lepaskaaann!" ujarnya masih membe_r_ontak.

"Du-duh! Hati-hati dong, Shin-chan! Kalau kue wortelnya tumpah gimana?" aku mengeluh sambil menahan piring yang khubawa dengan tanganku yang satu lagi.

"Gak peduli! Aku gak suka kue wo_l_tel nanodayo!"

_PFFFT. _Aku reflek tertawa, "Hmmm boong banget sih. Aku tahu kok kalo Shin-chan sukaaaaa banget sama kue wortel! Akashi yang memberitahuku."

Shin-chan mematung sampai melotot. Kayaknya kaget banget gitu.

"Nggak kok, nanodayo! Lepaskan aku dasar pedo-mesum!"

"Oke oke, tapi hanya kalau Shin-chan makan kue buatanku loh~" tanpa basa-basi, aku pun menjejelkan Shin-chan dengan kue wortel spesial penuh cinta buatanku. Harap jangan ditiru di rumah karena bisa membuat anak anda mati kehabisan napas.

"Oke, sini aku ma—"

—Hap. Terlambat, Shin-chan! Kau terlalu lama sih! Jadinya aku makan duluan deh! Hehehe, maaf ya, Shin-chan. Lagian kamu gak suka kue wortel, 'kan?

"Balikin kueku!" seru Shin-chan lantang. "Balikin! Balikiiiin!"

"Whoa—whoa! Shin-chan! Hati-hati! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Balikin!" Shin-chan masih berusaha untuk menggapai piring berisi kue yang dipegangku.

"Shin-chan! Aku beneran mau jatuh nih—waaaa!"

Badanku pun limbung ke belakang. Aku jatuh dengan cukup keras. Punggungku rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi dengan badan Shin-chan di atasku yang menambah beban. Parahnya lagi, kue wortelnya mendarat di mukaku! Ukh, aku merasa sial sekali. Tawa anak-anak TK lainnya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Bantu berdiri kek setidaknya T_T.

"_L_asakan, nanodayo! Siapa su_l_uh main-main denganku, nanodayo!"

Shin-chan menghinaku dengan puas sekali. Senyum sumrigah terpajang di wajahnya yang merah merekah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa dengan lebar. Rasanya ... berbeda sekali. Entahlah, aku bingung menjelaskannya. Aku tiba-tiba bungkam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

_**Tiba-tiba senyum tersungging begitu saja di bibirku. Entahlah. Aku merasa bahagia saja melihatnya tertawa.**_

"Ke-kenapa melihatku kayak gitu, na-nanodayo?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, hehe. Tapi Shin-chan manis sekali kalau tertawa seperti itu."

_.._

_.._

_PLAK._

"O-ow! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku seperti itu?! Tidak sopan!"

"_Sensei _yang tidak sopan! Be-be_l_bica_l_a aneh sepe_l_ti itu!"

Setelah itu ia berlari ke dan mengunci pintu kelasnya. Meninggalkanku yang menganga di luar sendirian.

"Sial,"

Aku memendam mukaku di antara kedua tanganku. Rasanya hangat. Hangat sekali. Baru pertama kali wajahku sehangat ini selain karena paparan sinar matahari.

"Aku keceplosan."

Aneh, rasanya aneh. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Waktu SD, boro-boro mikir ginian, yang ada aku masih fokus main _gaple _atau congklak. SMP, buka porno sih iya, tapi gak pernah mikir pacaran. SMA? Itu masa-masa aku fokus-fokusnya sama basket! Selama ini gak ada ruang bagiku buat mikir ginian!

... Ini apa?

Su-suka? Seriusan? Aku, pada Shin-chan?

"... Uhh, rasanya seram sekali."

Gila.

_Gila._

**Gila.**

"Gila kamu, Kazunari."

Aku terus mengina diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa senang yang diam-diam ada.

.

"..."

"..."

Miyaji diam. Aku pun diam. Dua-duanya diam. Iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak _speechless_ denger cerita _absurd _kayak gitu.

"... terus gimana jadinya, _senpai_?"

"Yaaaa, berdasarkan cerita dan profilmu, jelas-jelas kamu itu seorang **pedofil**_**."**_

"YA TERUS AKU MESTI GIMANA DONG?"

"YA MANA GUE TAHU! Psikolognya 'kan kamu! Aku mah cuma dokter hewan biasa! Jangan tanya aku!"

"Tapi 'kan aku lagi konsultasi ke _senpaaaiiiii...!"_

"MASA BODO! Kerjaanku cuma bikin profil hewan, bukan manusia! Apalagi manusia macam kamu!"

"IH KEJAM!"

"GAK PEDULI! Mending lo pulang sana! Besok kerja 'kan?"

"Aku gak mau kerjaaaa! Nanti ketemu Shin-chaaann!"

"Pulang sana! Dasar pedo-mesum-homo!"

"... LEDEKKANNYA LEBIH BANYAK SATU KATA DARI SHIN-CHAN! LEBIH PARAH PULA!"

"SANA PERGI!" Tidak tahan, akhirnya Miyaji menendang Takao keluar dari apartemennya. "Jangan nangis, om pedo-mesum-homo."

"Gimana gak nangis gue dihina kayak gitu ..."

"Hah," Miyaji hanya menghela napas melihat kefrustasian adik kelasnya. "Takao, kupikir lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi matang-matang. Siapa tahu itu hanya salah paham."

"Salah ...paham?"

"Hn. Siapa tahu kau cuma gemes berlebihan doang. Habis kalau cerita soal 'Shin-chan' ini kau selalu bilang 'imut imut imut!'. Gak heran kalau sampai salah tanggap. Apalagi kamu gak pernah jatuh cinta, emangnya kamu tahu rasanya jatuh cinta gimana? Jatuh cinta yang sampai bikin ereks(ry tiap mikirin doi?"

"Miyaji_-senpai_, ini fic rating K+. Tolong bahasanya ..."

"Ah, anak SMP udah belajar reproduksi ini sih."

Alesannya tolong. Lagian itu cinta apa napsu yang bikin kayak gitu?

"Hmmm, gitu ya."

"Ya udah, pulang sana. Harus berangkat sekarang 'kan biar sampainya subuh?"

"O-oh oke. Makasih ya, _senpai_! Maaf ganggu sampe tengah malam gini."

"Woles. Gak apa-apa kok."

Setelah berpamitan dan memesan taksi, aku pun berangkat menuju stasiun. Sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan saran Miyaji-_senpai_. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menganggap kalau Miyaji itu salah soal 'salah paham'nya. Aku merasa dirinya benar soal perasaannya. Aku merasa tulus pada Shin-chan.

"Hah ..." Aku pun meringsut hingga ke bawah kursi dan tidur hingga sang supir membangunkanku.

.

Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika menemukan mobil _sport_ merah ngejreng dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro di depan pintu stasiun.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei. _Keretanya _delay_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut namun mencekam.

"Iya, hahaha ..." aku tertawa garing. Oh, siapa sih yang tidak takut dengannya? Seorang juragan bukan jengkol yang termahsyur dan disebut-sebut memiliki tanah seluas Gunung Fuji! Ditambah lagi ia sepupu jauh seorang Shin-chan! Tentu saja aku takut! OAO

Dan lagi aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku melewatkan beberapa kereta agar lebih lama pulang.

"Karena kebetulan kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau sekalian kuantar ke sekolah Shintarou?"

Oh tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau berada di ruangan sempit berduaan dengan iblis berkulit manusia seperti dia! Ditambah lagi kalau ada Shin-chan—

"Tenang saja. Shintarou sedang menginap di rumah Ryouta, sehingga ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah denganku."

... dia itu esper ya?

Karena tidak mempunyai alasan lain, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyetujui tawarannya. Semoga keluar dari sini aku masih hidup deh.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua seperti ini," kata Akashi.

"A-anda benar, Akashi-san. Habisnya setiap ada pertemuan orang tua dan murid anda selalu sibuk ya?" aku berusaha berbasa-basi.

"Benar sekali. Dan aku meminta maaf karena hal itu." Tanggap Akashi dengan nada yang begitu sopan dan berwibawa (dan menegangkan), "Anda benar-benar guru yang berdedikasi ya? Pulang dari tugas begitu cepat agar bisa melihat murid-murid anda."

"'Tugas' ya ..." aku bergumam sendiri. Rasanya salah banget menerjemahkan 'curhat ke Miyaji_-senpai_' sebagai 'tugas', "Te-terima kasih."

"Shintarou benar-benar rajin berlatih untuk pertunjukan kelulusannya. Kira-kira sebulan lagi ya? Tak terasa Shintarou akan secepat itu kembali ke Tokyo dan masuk SD."

Ah? Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat sebulan lagi anak-anak itu akan selesai TK. Lalu Shin-chan ...

"Shin-chan ... ah, maksudku Midorima-kun benar-benar akan ke Tokyo?" tanyaku keceplosan.

"Ya. Ayahnya yang berkata demikian. Aku sebagai sepupunya tentu tidak ada hak untuk menolaknya." Terang Akashi. "Tapi tenang saja. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah berubah, berkat _sensei_."

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahku ketika Akashi berkata begitu. Aku malu sekali.

"Mungkin ia sendiri tidak sadar, tapi aku tahu Shintarou yang dulu bukanlah Shintarou yang sekarang."

Akashi menutup kedua tangannya dan menjabat tanganku, meremasnya dengan lembut.

**"Terima kasih karena telah mencintai Shintarou."**

Laju ban mobil _sport _itu kemudian berhenti begitu saja. Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai TK Ajaib.

"A-ah," aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "A-aku turun dulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya!"

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Setelah aku turun, ia langsung pergi. Mungkin menuju tempat kerjanya, atau kliennya, entahlah.

Aku hanya termenung di depan gerbang TK Ajaib. Shin-chan, berubah karena aku? Apa maksudnya kata-kata tadi? Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga aku begitu pusing memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang tangan-tangann mungil telah melingkari kedua kakiku. Ketika kulihat, ternyata itu _dia. _

Cinta pertamaku yang berbeda 17 tahun denganku. Shin-chan-ku—

—**Midorima Shintarou**_ku_**.**

"Apa yang Akashi lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Ah, padahal aku sempat berharap ia menanyakan kenapa aku tiba-tiba pergi sore kemarin.

"Beliau mengantarku. Kami kebetulan bertemu." Kataku sambil mengusap rambut hijau rumput Shin-chan dengan lembut. "Kau jadi anak baik 'kan selama aku pergi? Kau latihan dengan rajin, 'kan?"

"Aku bukan Aomine ataupun Kagami, nanodayo." Jawabnya. Kemudian dia merangkul tanganku—satu hal yang amat langka ia lakukan. "Ayo, buatkan aku kue wortel. Itu _lucky item _hari ini, nanodayo."

Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu, kalau menonton ramalan (Oha-Asa khususnya) adalah hobinya. Jadi ia suka sekali mengumpulkan barang-barang aneh sebagai jimat keberuntungannya. Salah satu sisi yang membuatnya tambah imut kyaaaaa! XDDD

... Ups.

"Shin-chan kalau kangen bilang saja." Ujarku menggodanya. Pipi Shin-chan langsung menggembung seperti ikan buntal, lucuuu sekali.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mencari _sensei_ kemarin, na-nanodayo!"

Kemudian kami berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa riang. Sungguh momen-momen indah yang kuharap dapat berlangsung selamanya. Tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin.

Tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Satu bulan lagi aku bisa bersamanya.

Satu bulan lagi.

Satu bulan lagi aku harus menahan perasaan ini.

Setelah itu ...

Aku akan bebas!

Bebas!

Bebas ...

...

...

...

... tapi aku tidak sanggup.

—_chapter 2: FIN_

[**NEXT**, chapter 3: Da-dah!]

* * *

_Np: Fool Again – Westlife_

*quote Akashi yang _"Shintarou yang dulu bukanlah Shintarou yang sekarang."_ itu terinspirasi dari lirik salah satu lagu pemusik jalanan.

*gaya penceritaan terinspirasi dari episode terakhir Sherlock BBC.

Nb: Eniwei, itu Finnick modus nyium nyium Peeta sumpah ya gue lama lama ga boleh ke bioskop lagi ini mah /tereak/


End file.
